


Hatred turns to love

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Hedwig finds Pigwidgeon a tad annoying, but will hatred turn to love or will they become rivals?





	Hatred turns to love

It's 1994 and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon are getting to know each other better, but things aren't going too well...

Pigwidgeon bounced and said, "I really like your owner, Harry The Boy Who Lived P-P-Potter."

Hedwig corrected him, "It's just Potter and his middle name isn't The Boy Who Lived." 

Pigwidgeon replied, "Sorry, I get a bit hyper when I'm excited."

Hedwig smirked. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Pigwidgeon not getting the sarcasm smiled. "I'm glad you don't mind me being hyper, Hed."

Hedwig sneered. "I do mind and it's Hedwig to you."

Pigwidgeon stopped bouncing and frowned. "Oh, do you not like me enough for me to use a nickname yet?"

Hedwig stated, "For once in your miserable little life you're correct. I do not like you one teeny tiny bit Pigwidgeon and I only allow close friends to call me by cute little nicknames."

Pigwidgeon muttered, "I guess that explains why Harry Potter calls you his snowy miracle then, because he's your close friend and I'm not."

Hedwig sheepishly responded, "Look, I'm sorry for getting snippy with you. It's just I find it hard to trust new people or in your case animals, especially after Scabbers turned out to be Peter Pettigrew."

Pigwidgeon started bouncing again and gasped. "Who who who's Peter Pettigrew?"

Hedwig asked, "You don't know?"

Pigwidgeon shook his head.

Hedwig told him, "He was Ron's old pet, everyone thought he was a regular rat but he was really a bad wizard who betrayed my owner's parents to You Know Who."

Pigwidgeon grinned. "Th-Th-Thank you for telling me, Hedwig."

Hedwig smiled. "You can call me Wig if you like."

Pigwidgeon inquired, "Does that mean you consider me a close friend now?"

Hedwig explained, "It will take time for me to trust you fully, but for now I consider you the closest friend I've ever had."

Pigwidgeon blushed and sighed. "Awww I'm touched, you're the closest friend I've ever had too."

Hedwig held his wing out towards him and asked, "Truce?"

Pigwidgeon shook the wing with his own and said, "Truce."


End file.
